This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for attaching findings to an article of jewelry, and more particularly to an improved method which utilizes a uniquely shaped finding and vibration for securing the finding to the article.
In the gold jewelry industry, articles of gold and silver jewelry are frequently made from a gold or silver electroform process used in connection with hollow articles. This is because articles made from solid gold and silver are too expensive for most consumers. The conventional method of attaching a finding, such as an earring post, joint member (e.g., a movable joint and catch), or the like, to the article of jewelry requires the finding to be soldered to the article. It is especially difficult to solder findings to articles of jewelry made by the electroforming process since the walls of the article are thin and are not particularly suited for soldering.
If soldered, such pieces often require soft solder instead of the preferred hard solder because the hard solder has a melting point of approximately 600.degree. F. which is too hot and destroys the thin walls of the article. The heat used to solder the finding to the article has a tendency to anneal the thin walls of the hollow article which are subjected to the heat around the area of attachment thereby causing the walls to be brittle. Soft solder, which melts at approximately 200.degree. F., is also undesirable since it reduces the percentage of precious metal (e.g., silver) in the piece.
This method further suffers from the disadvantage that the finding is subject to breaking away from the article, especially when the surface area(s) at the point(s) of attachment of the finding to the article is (are) relatively small. Thus, articles having findings attached thereto by soldering have high rejection rates thereby increasing the manufacturing costs associated with producing the articles.
Another method of attachment is by using cement or glue. This method suffers from the fact that it does not provide a positive, secure attachment of the finding to the ornament. Thus, articles made by attaching the finding to the article with cement are also subject to high rejection rates.
Another known method involves securing the finding in a fixture and press-fitting by hand the finding into an opening formed in the article of jewelry. This method has several drawbacks, including that it takes a significant amount of hand strength to press fit the finding into the opening formed in the article of jewelry. Moreover, the findings, since they are relatively thin and pliable, have a tendency to bend or break when being forced into the opening of the article. Thus, rejection rates of articles manufactured by this method is also relatively high.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present methods of attaching findings to articles of jewelry. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative method directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
Among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved method and apparatus for attaching a finding to an article of jewelry which positively and securely attaches the finding in a superior manner than prior methods and apparatuses; the provision of such an improved method and apparatus which produce an article of jewelry having a neat, attractive appearance; the provision of such an improved method and apparatus which do not require soldering of the article; the provision of such an improved method and apparatus which decrease the rejection rate of the articles; and the provision of such an improved method and apparatus which are easy to perform and use.
Also among the several objects of the present invention is to provide an improved finding which is uniquely configured so as to increase the strength of securement of the finding to the article of jewelry.
The instant invention provides an improved method for attaching a finding having a leg portion, to an article of jewelry having an outer shell, a hollow interior region filled with resin material, and at least one opening formed in the shell which is in communication with the interior region wherein the opening is sized to slightly interfere with the leg portion when attempting to insert the leg portion of the finding into the opening of the shell of the article. The method comprises the steps of: (a) securing the finding to a device constructed and arranged for holding the finding; (b) applying vibrational forces to the device so as to cause the finding to vibrate; and (c) press fitting the leg portion of the finding into the opening of the article of jewelry. The vibrational movement of the finding facilitates the insertion of the leg portion of the finding into the opening of the shell of the article and reduces the amount of force necessary to press fit the finding to the article. The resin material within the shell of the article further assists in securing the leg portion of the finding in place.
The method of the present invention is achieved by an apparatus comprising a jig having means for holding the finding in a position where the leg portion of the finding extends outwardly away from the jig, and means for vibrating the jig for vibrating the finding so as to facilitate the insertion of the leg portion of the finding into the opening of the shell of the article.
More specifically, the holding means of the jig comprises a tool clamping assembly that is mountable on a surface, and a tool which is releasably attachable to the tool clamping assembly. The tool is constructed and arranged for receiving a specific finding having a predetermined shape. The clamping assembly comprises a stand portion and a pair of clamping members having vice means for drawing the clamping members together. The arrangement is such that the tool is placed between the clamping members which are drawn together by the vice means for securing the tool in place. The clamping assembly further comprises a spring for further securing the clamping members together.
The vibrating means of the apparatus further comprises any suitable device that imparts vibration, such as a conventional engraving machine and means for selectively operating the engraving machine. The operating means comprises a foot pedal in electrical communication with the engraving machine.
In another aspect of the present invention the finding comprises a leg portion having ridges formed thereon. The ridges are engaged by the resin material so as to assist in preventing the removal of the finding from the article.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.